


A Toast

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, M/M, Oneshot, almost a drabble but too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small bonding moment between Cas and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Toast

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Blake for naming it for me. I'm rubbish at titles.

Castiel sat quietly on the bed. Dean was on the phone with Sam, who was evidently not gonig to be joining them this night.  
"He is fornicating with the woman he met last week?" Castiel asked the moment Dean hung up.  
The hunter raised an eyebrow. "Um, yeah, I guess," he muttered.  
Castiel narrowed his eyes. "You seem... agitated."   
Dean threw his hands in the air. "We're in the middle of a case! He's supposed to be helping me!"  
"Do you not often do the same to him?" the angel pointed out.  
Dean let out an exaggerated sigh. "There's not much to be done tonight, I guess." He pulled out a bottle of whiskey and poured two glasses.  
"What is the occasion?"  
"Since when do I need an occasion to drink?" Dean smirked.  
"Since when do you share?" Cas shot back.  
Dean smiled. Cas enjoyed those moments, few as they were. He took the proffered glass and took a sip.  
"What, no toast?" Dean asked, feigning shock.  
"You know I am not used to your customs, Dean," Cas replied.  
"To Team Free Will," Dean toasted.  
Cas smiled and raised his glass. "To Team Free Will."


End file.
